High Winds
by bewinsome
Summary: Rikuo and Kazahaya have been working Kakei's jobs for quite a while now, and have never really had cause to worry. But, when the jobs start to get out of hand without Kakei's knowledge, it becomes apparent that something much more dangerous is starting.
1. Prologue

AN: I do not own _Legal Drug_. All characters and references are the property of CLAMP. Please enjoy and feel free to review as I am of the strange breed who loves being publicly praised and loathed.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Prologue: Exchange**

Kakei lounged back on a red velvet, Victorian couch eyeing the Japanese art that adorned the opposite wall. The room was a study in contradictions, but then, so was the woman who owned it.

Kakei turned his head at the sound of the panel doors being slid open. Two small girls twirled into the room and opened their arms to showcase the woman behind them.

"The Mistress is here! –is here!" they chimed together.

"The Mistress" was indeed here, Kakei thought. The woman was easily twice the height of her servant girls and draped in layers of colorful kimono that barely concealed her well-endowed nature.

"Thank you girls. Why don't you go help Watanuki with the snacks?"

"Watanuki!" "Snacks!" The girls danced off sing-songing the words back and forth to each other as the doors slid shut behind them.

The woman drifted through the room to an ornate chaise lounge across from Kakei, surrounded by colorful, draping fabrics. After arranging herself on the chaise, she looked up to gaze into Kakei's eyes.

"Well, it has been a while, Kakei."

"Yuuko," he inclined his head, "far too long. Your company is always so … delightful."

Smiling Kakei drew out a pack of cigarettes and raised a questioning eyebrow at his companion. She leaned forward and retrieved her more traditional pipe from a small table. Kakei rose and crossed to her, to light her pipe and then his cigarette, before reseating himself.

"So," she said releasing a plume of smoke into the air above her, "you have a payment for me today?"

Kakei nodded, "One antique, consecrated vase, blue, with flowers as requested."

"You always manage so well, Kakei. Though, really, if you didn't make a habit of bringing me such basic items you could be through with your payments much sooner."

He paused, seemingly contemplating the possibilities of contractual freedom, then shook his head. "That may be Yuuko, but I find it best not to rush things unless absolutely necessary. Besides, were I to pay up, I would no longer have an excuse to come share these lovely conversations." One side of his mouth quirked up, "And, there's no point in wearing out my employees."

A full-throated laugh spilled from Yuuko's throat. "How are the boys?" she asked.

"As rambunctious as ever. It's wonderful to see such liveliness; it makes me feel young."

"Well, you're hardly old, but I know what you mean." Yuuko drew deeply on her pipe and released the smoke in long ribbons that curled around her. She stilled and the air around her seemed to hang immobile as well. "It's good that you keep them."

Kakei held Yuuko's gaze for a long moment, then, barely audible, "Yes, and necessary."

After another tense second in which the witch stared deeply into Kakei's eyes, she nodded then leaned forward to the table to tap out the ash from her pipe.

"Obligation is of one's own making, though some are more honorable than others."

With this, Yuuko stretched up and as though by some unseen signal the panel doors once again slid open to reveal the two servant girls and a lanky young man wearing an apron and carrying a tea service.

As he watched tea being laid out on a low table, Kakei wondered how much longer he would be able to maintain the delicate balance between two such powerful entities now that all the players had entered the stage.


	2. Ch 1: Fear in a Handful of Dust

AN: I do not own _Legal Drug_. All characters and references are the property of CLAMP. Please enjoy and feel free to review as I am of the strange breed who loves being publicly praised and loathed.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Chapter 1: "Fear in a Handful of Dust" -T.S. Eliot**

Green Drugstore was closed for the evening, registers cleared and stock accounted for, but for the two employees work was not yet done for the day. The two young men sat on a lumpy couch in the back room of the store as their boss spoke.

"That's all then. I've sent the location to your cell phones and you can leave tonight after it gets dark."

"Sure thing!" Kazahaya was as excited about the prospect of money as ever and looked as if he were ready to bound out of his seat that instant to go complete the job. Rikuo, on the other hand, simply nodded to show that he had heard Kakei at all.

"Oh, and Kudo-kun?" Rikuo arched an eyebrow at that since Kakei was looking directly at _him _instead. "Make _sure_ that you don't open the box."

Oh great, it was another one of _those_ jobs. Rikuo sighed. Even though he and Kazahaya had been on what seemed to be an infinite number of errands, there were still a few that really seemed more trouble than they were worth, particularly when Rikuo found himself having to haul Kazahaya's unconscious body back to the shop. He had to admit that they had actually gotten quite good at working together on these jobs and even around the shop Kazahaya seemed to have become less spastic. Not that Rikuo had stopped attempting to make the poor kid jump out of his skin, but he was definitely easier to live with now. When Kakei offered up these kinds of jobs that put Kazahaya up to almost more than he could handle, though, it made Rikuo uncomfortable. Kakei had always said that the shop was there to help them out, but these sorts of assignments made it hard to believe.

With a sigh Rikuo got up, flicked Kazahaya in the back of the head for the sake of being obnoxious, and left to go up to their apartment.

* * *

"Ready?" Rikuo was leaning against the doorframe of Kazahaya's room watching the blonde as he tugged on tennis shoes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Hey, it's kind of rare for Kakei to send us downtown isn't it?"

Rikuo shrugged and then levered himself away from the way to walk back into the kitchen. Kazahaya stuck his tongue out at his back and was streaming curses through his head when he finally joined Rikuo in the kitchen.

"Common, let's get this over with."

* * *

The night was a cool, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Kazahaya hunched up anyway, making himself as small as possible to avoid bumping into any of the late night kaishain as they made their way to bars and train depots. They were looking for a small temple that had been left in place despite the development around it. Rikuo had figured it would be difficult to find despite Kakei's directions, but when they less than a block away Kazahaya all but doubled over.

"Oi, what's with you?"

Kazahaya groaned. "I think we're close."

Rikuo grunted and dragged Kazahaya forward with him. The temple was wedged between a cosmetics shop and a six story office building and it was obvious parish was low on funding. Peeling paint and crumbling stone statues of foxes gave the impression that the temple was in fact abandoned but Kakei had assured them that it still had a priest and to be careful not to be seen or heard. Outside the temple door the blonde managed to jerk his hand away from Rikuo's and was walking mostly upright, though the effort it cost him was clear as beads of sweat popped out across his face.

Sparing Kazahaya a glance, Rikuo reached out and cracked the lock on the front door.

The flooring of the entry way was well worn, and the red paint trimming was peeling and derelict here was well. There wasn't much in the way of décor. Only a few moth eaten scrolls hung along the stretch of the hallway and a small table sat near a doorway to the right.

"Come on." Rikuo strode forward through the open doorway. It opened into a room that was as equally as barren as the hallway and held only a long, low table on top of which sat a small lacquered box. Rikuo frowned, uncomfortable. This was looking far too easy.

Sure enough when Kazahaya stepped through the threshold to join him, the blonde gasped and fell to his knees.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing…ungh…anything, asshole. It's the room." The effort of speaking was leaving Kazahaya panting as he struggled not to pass out. The hair around the edge of his face was now damp with sweat and his face so pale it was almost translucent.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, just…" Kazahaya groaned as he rose slowly to his feet, using Rikuo's outstretched hand for leverage.

"Let's just get the box, and get out of here, ok?"

"Yeah."

Rikuo strode over to the table and reached for the box, only to find he couldn't touch it. His hand simply hovered an inch away from the box no matter what direction he came from.

"What the hell?"

"Come on grab it so we can leave."

"I can't."

"Ugh, you over grown ape, this is why I don't want to work with you!"

"Well at least I'm not about to throw up like a little kid at an amusement park."

"Shut up!" Kazahaya stumbled woozily over to the table and reached out toward the box. Unlike Rikuo, Kazahaya's hand connected with the lacquered top. The young man shuddered violently and then promptly passed out, box clutched convulsively in his hand.

Rikuo sighed as he caught Kazahaya in one arm and reached around with his free hand to pry the box free. Shoving it in his coat pocket he hoisted his roommate over his shoulder and wondered how he was going to get home without getting stopped by the police. Rikuo glowered at the table for a moment before deciding it would probably be best to catch a cab and suffer the loss in pay rather than trying to manage to subway. He grinned at the thought of the fit Kazahaya would throw when he woke up and found out and strolled out of the temple all too pleased with himself.

* * *

When Rikuo let himself into the store, Kazahaya still slung over one shoulder, he nearly ran smack into Kakei who, oddly, looked to be a bit pissed. Well this was new. Rikuo stared at him for a moment then said, "Mind if I drop this somewhere?"

Still frowning, Kakei turned and walked toward the store's back room, leaving the door open for Rikuo to follow. He dumped the blonde unceremoniously on the couch and dug in his coat pocket for the box. He held it out to Kakei who frowned at it.

"What? You asked for a box, we brought you a box."

Reaching out carefully, Kakei slipped the box from Rikuo's fingers. "This isn't the box."

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't feel right." He looked at Rikuo sharply, "He didn't open it did he?"

"No. Neither of us did. He just grabbed it and passed out as usual, so here we are."

Now Rikuo was frowning, this had never happened. Their jobs were always weird and sometimes they screwed up, but they had never missed the mark entirely.

Still staring at the box Kakei said, "Take him up to bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow." Then he turned away and strode back into his and Saiga's apartment.

Having laid Kazahaya in the bed, Rikuo stripping the blonde down to his jeans. How was it the kid always seemed to get into trouble? The disturbing thing was that, tonight, he hadn't done anything to warrant it. He wondered if he should have looked around for a way to diffuse the barrier around the box but he hadn't even been able to feel anything from it so what was he supposed to do? They brought the box back, and in one piece, so what was the problem?

He tugged blankets up around Kazahaya and then wandered to the kitchen to make tea. He stood staring at the kettle as it heated on the stove top, wondering what Kakei would have for them tomorrow.


	3. Ch 2: Business as Unusual

AN: I do not own _Legal Drug_. All characters and references are the property of CLAMP. Please enjoy and feel free to review as I am of the strange breed who loves being publicly praised and loathed.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Chapter 2: Business as Unusual**

Rikuo was standing over the stove frying ham when Kazahaya stumbled in the next morning. Rikuo looked him over, spatula poised over the pan.

"You look like shit."

Kazahaya attempted to glare at Rikuo, but he didn't give it much effort.

"Shut up, bastard," he croaked sliding into his seat at the kitchen table then laying his forehead gingerly down on the smooth wood.

"What, did you go out drinking last night without me?"

Kazahaya merely groaned at the teasing. He barely had enough energy to stay conscious much less argue with Rikuo. Great hell, his head hurt. He could remember picking up the box last night but nothing else. Even when he tried to focus on what the box felt like, searching for the potential memory transfer, there was nothing but a blank, solid black through his mind.

Fantastic. Not only had Rikuo had to carry him back to their apartment again, he couldn't even provide the sensory information that Kakei usually wanted in conjunction with the items they acquired. If he could just go back to bed…

A *thunk* near his head had him jerking upright in his chair staring wildly at the plate that had been dropped on the table. Fried ham, toast, salad. His eyes slid across to Rikuo, who was looming over him like some over grown bear.

"Eat. We have to open the store in thirty minutes."

"That doesn't mean you have to drop it on my head!"

"Lucky for you, I didn't."

"Ass!"

Kazahaya started eating without much enthusiasm.

* * *

Rikuo was idly packing shelves when Kakei came out form the back.

"Good morning, Rikuo. Sleep well?"

"Mm."

"So lively this morning." Kakei smirked. "Where's our other young boarder?"

"Should be coming down. He wouldn't wake up."

"Hmm, perhaps you should go check on him. We can open a little late today."

With a shrug, Rikuo abandoned his boxes and headed up the back staircase. He swung the door to their apartment in and called out but there wasn't any response from Kazahaya. After checking the kitchen and living room, he went to inspect their bedroom.

The door was ajar revealing Kazahaya slumped against an open dresser drawer with a shirt half out. Rikuo sighed and collected his roommate off the floor to deposit him in bed before going to find Kakei.

* * *

Kakei leaned over the bead staring at Kazahaya's face. Eventually, he straightened to look at Rikuo with a frown.

"He didn't open the box?"

Rikuo shook his head.

"Well." Kakei fished around in his pocket for a moment and drew out the box in question. "I guess it's a good thing I hadn't sent this out yet." He held to box out to his ward.

Rikuo raised and eye brow. "I couldn't touch it."

"Try again."

Rikuo was hesitant but he reached for the box anyway; there was never any point in denying Kakei. To his surprise, his hand connected with the lacquered surface. It felt smooth and oddly warm.

"Keep it with you. Saiga and I will run the shop today. You keep and eye on Kudo-kun."

With that, he left the room presumably to go find his lecherous co-conspirator.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rikuo inspected the box. It was just wider than his palm and covered in a glossy red lacquer. There was no latch but a small set of hinges on one side indicated that it could be opened. He turned the box over carefully inspecting the surface by feel, looking for any anomalous marks.

After a few minutes he finally found what at first appeared to be a rough spot in the lacquer on the bottom corner of the box, but on closer inspection were several minute nicks carefully scratched into the surface. Now that he had found them, they stood out as glaring damage to the pristine surface.

Satisfied with his discovery for the moment, Rikuo sat the box on the bedside table and went to do some clean up in the apartment and think until lunch.


	4. Ch 3: Get Lost

AN: I do not own _Legal Drug_. All characters and references are the property of CLAMP. Please enjoy and feel free to review as I am of the strange breed who loves being publicly praised and loathed.

AN 2: I apologize to any of you who have put an alert on this due to the fact that I keep messing up initial posts (doubling up chapters, uploading the wrong docs, etc.). I swear I will eventually learn to pay attention to what I'm doing when I'm uploading so that your poor inboxes don't get spammed. Thanks for your patience! *luff

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Chapter 3: Get Lost**

Kazahaya stood on a street corner in a residential area. The light was low, the sun well past its zenith for the day. He couldn't remember how he got there. It must be important; why else would he be somewhere like this? TI wasn't the kind of neighborhood you went for a leisurely stroll in. Well, first things first, find out where he was. Maybe if could figure that out he'd remember what he was supposed to be doing.

He zipped his track jacket up farther and hunched his shoulders before stepping out onto the street and heading to his right. There were always convenience stores, right?

After wandering for a while, he had passed two convenience stores neither of which had been open. There weren't any people on the street. Not a stray cat or even a rodent rooting in a trashcan. The scuff of his own sneakers on the pavement was the only sound he could hear and it was starting to get on his nerves. What the hell was this place? Working on the assumption that no one was going to mug him because no one was around, Kazahaya slumped down on a bench beside a defunct jogging path for a rest.

If he couldn't find any one to talk to then he needed to think. There had to be a reason he was here. And where was Rikuo? If he wasn't here then this was probably a memory. But then why weren't there any people? This place was hollow. He gripped one of the slats of the bench experimentally. Closing his eyes in concentration he felt a faint shimmer, like the glare off the ocean on a hot day. Sighing, he released the bench. There really was nothing here. He was so screwed…

* * *

Rikuo had eaten his own lunch and was warming broth for Kazahaya. Part of him was oddly satisfied to be doing something for his roommate but a much larger part of him was annoyed, though perhaps more concerned, that these sorts of situations occurred frequently enough that he didn't even have to think about what needed to be done.

Spooning the broth into a thermos, he carried it back to the bedroom. Kazahaya was flushed and had shoved his sweaty sheets to the bottom of the bed. Frowning, Rikuo set the thermos aside and felt Kazahaya's forehead. The blonde was easily pushing a hundred degree fever. He hadn't had a fever when Rikuo had dumped him into bed earlier so why now? He'd have to get drugs from Kakei, at price no doubt, but there was no way a fever this high was going away without some help. He straightened out Kazahaya's sheets then piled on extra futons from the closet before going in search of their boss.

* * *

Kazahaya couldn't remember how long he had been sitting on the bench. Somehow, something kept distracting him, though he wasn't sure what as he still hadn't seen another living thing. Come on, concentrate. There had to be a reason, something to look for. A bead of sweat dropped into his eye. What the hell, who actually sweats from concentrating? This wasn't a damn cartoon. Leave that to his Yogi Bear roommate. Roommate! He worked with his roommate; so where was he? Not here. Gotta find him. Shoving off the bench Kazahaya started down the jogging path.

When Kakei came upstairs he looked incredibly displeased.

"How long has he had the fever?"

Rikuo moved a shoulder but didn't say anything.

"And this is watching him?" He sighed. "Well, never mind that."

Stepping to the bedside, Kakei peered at Kazahaya's face. The boy was clearly burning up. His face was flushed bright red but underneath he looked sallow and worn. Sweat ran along his hairline. He wrapped an ice pack in a cloth and laid it across Kazahaya's forehead before turning to Rikuo.

He held of a bottle of ibuprofen and waggled it in his hand. "Two of these ever two hours that his fever doesn't go down. Give him three to start with."

He sat the bottle on the nightstand and noticed the box.

"Has that been in here the whole time?"

Rikuo nodded.

"Remove it, for now. We'll see if it causes any change."

Rikuo pocketed the box before asking, "Anything else?"

"If there's any change, good or bad, contact me or Saiga. I'm going out. I'll be back by seven tonight."

Kakei looked over at the boy passed out in the bed, scrutinizing him for a long moment before saying, "Seven," then promptly walking out the door.

Great. If Kakei was leaving then… Rikuo skipped over that thought not wanting to deal with the implications. Best to stick with the task at hand. Taking the box into the kitchen, he sat it on the dining table then returned to Kazahaya. The broth he had left earlier was still warm, so, lunch time for the invalid. With a smirk Rikuo sat down on the bed.

* * *

Kazahaya was now wandering aimlessly. He was well off the jogging path and into the center of the town. It was just as decrepit and desolate as the rest.

There had to be something important here. A place? A person? Arrgh, he could beat his head against the wall for his own stupidity at forgetting but he didn't have the energy. He drifted into the doorway of an empty grocery story. Too bad he couldn't figure out how to break in; he could really go for a snack cake. Break in? Rikuo did that, Rikuo. Why couldn't he remember that jackass' name for more than two seconds? What else did Rikuo do? Concentrate. Gotta remember, 'cause Rikuo knows. Know what? Nothing, he knows nothing he's just obnoxious. Right, he's too big. And a jerk. Extra salty for the extra jerky. Salt? He could taste it. Something warm and salty. Food? He wasn't eating, was he? He looked at his hands. No, not eating, but not hungry any more either. Rikuo! Goddamn it, stay focused! Why did he need the jerk anyway? Gotta remember. Memory, touch…

Kazahaya started grabbing at whatever he could get to, a light post, a door handle, running his hands along the side of buildings. Nothing. Just like before…before what? A blank. He remembered a blank. Great, useless. Kazahaya reached over his head and yanked up on the back of his jacket in frustration. The sudden mental rush felt like getting hit full force in the face with an overstuffed pillow. It didn't hurt per say, but it was certainly unpleasant. He could feel a strong arm across his back holding him upright. Afraid to open his eyes he reached forward for what he was sure would be a nonexistent shoulder that should be attached to the phantom arm. He almost screamed when his hand stopped against something solid. Cracking open an eye he checked. Dear god, there really wasn't anything there just his hand hovering in midair. But he could feel something. Closing his eyes again, Kazahaya concentrated on making on the figure by feel. Might as well give it up and act like a complete crazy by groping unseen beings in the middle of the street because at this rate, his sanity wouldn't feel like hanging around much longer anyway.

* * *

AN 3: Well, this is the third chapter I've posted so far. What do y'all think? Is the format acceptable? Am I leaving things out or making you confused? Let me know how I'm doing so I can (hopefully) improve the reading experience. Thanks!


	5. Ch 4: When I Wake Up

AN: I do not own _Legal Drug_. All characters and references are the property of CLAMP. Please enjoy and feel free to review as I am of the strange breed who loves being publicly praised and loathed.

AN 2: I apologize for the shortness of these next two chapters. I did that stupid thing where I wrote ahead into one corner only to turn around and find that I had neglected the rest of the damn room. Anyway, there will be more to come! After all, we can rebuild him.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Chapter 4: When I Wake Up**

Rikuo nearly dropped the thermos in Kazahaya's lap when a thin arm shot up and smacked into his shoulder. Rikuo stared for a moment before collecting himself and setting the thermos aside, careful not to dislodge the pale hand.

"Kazahaya?"

The blonde didn't move. Rikuo waved a hand in front of his face but Kazahaya eyes remained closed, his breathing shallow and even. Then the hand on his shoulder clenched, hard.

Shit, the kid really did have claws like a cat. Rikuo reached a hand up to cover the one digging into his skin and tried again.

"Kazahaya."

This time a small line formed between pale eyebrows as a thing mouth twitched down.

"Kazahaya, wake up."

Now a small hitch in the breathing. Hmm, maybe if he kept talking…

"Useless. Wake up, or you'll be cooking your own breakfast for a week. And I'll make you do the laundry. You still use too much detergent. Were you raised in a convent? I can see how your parents could mistake you for a girl."

The hand had released his shoulder and wandered up the side of his neck, but at this last jab it had shifted to press, palm down, against his mouth. Oh yeah, Kazahaya could definitely hear him. Afraid of loosing the connection Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's other hand before slowly licking the palm against his lips.

Kazahaya's hand whipped back so fast he hit himself in the face. Rikuo couldn't help it, he started laughing; by the end he was doubled up over Kazahaya gasping for air.

"What the hell you pervert?"

Rikuo froze. Sitting up slowly, he looked at Kazahaya, keeping his face as deadpan as possible. Kazahaya's eyes were heavy but open and his face was getting redder by the second.

"Get off!"

Rikuo smirked before shifting slightly away but he didn't get up from the bed.

"You could say 'thanks,'" he said.

"Thanks for what you, jerk? Molesting me? You're such a freak! What are you even doing in my bed?"

Kazahaya was pushing and tugging at his sheets but Rikuo still wasn't giving him any room.

"Thank me for waking you up. You've been out of it since last night."

Now it was Kazahaya's turn to freeze. Rikuo smirked more if that was even possible.

"Just stay there sleeping beauty. I've got to call the boss."

Rikuo managed to make it out the door before a pillow clipped the frame, conveniently at head height.


	6. Interlude: Counsel

AN: I do not own _Legal Drug_. All characters and references are the property of CLAMP. Please enjoy and feel free to review as I am of the strange breed who loves being publicly praised and loathed.

AN 2: Mmmm, I love writing Kakei. He's just so mysterious and it's so much fun to make him cranky. I'm a horrible person, really. We'll be back to the boys soon, but for now more Kakei love. 3 ^_^

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Interlude: Counsel**

Kakei was tired. Tired and pissed. It was well past seven and he still wasn't back to the shop. He had called Saiga and sent him to check on the boys at least two hours ago and had been informed that while Kazahaya was still awake, his memory remained fuzzy and it was going to be hard to keep him up for much longer, despite the potential danger. The client, at least, had been amenable to a delay in receiving his product, at a reduced price. Yuuko's voice was screaming in the back of his head about appropriate payments. He knew he'd be the one making up the difference, but this time he really didn't have a choice. He needed the box. Damn, damn, damn. Saiga was going to throw a fit when he found out.

Checking his surroundings, Kakei crossed the street and dodged into a dimly lit teashop.

"Irasshaimase."

Kakei nodded to the serving girl at a nearby table as another hurried out from the back. She bowed low to him before motioning for him to follow. She led him through the noren to the kitchen area where an old woman with a wrinkled face sat hunched over a low table playing mahjong against what appeared to be a very scruffy dog. The young girl bowed low again, this time toward the table, then slipped out into the main parlor.

Kakei stood silently, gazing about the room, and tried not to think about the time. A wuffling sound drew his attention back to the table. The animal appeared to be winning, and smugly at that. Not that Kakei hadn't seen stranger things but he wasn't sure how much more stress his brain could handle tonight.

With a sigh, the old woman leaned back from the table.

"Very well, Tanuki-sama. I must admit defeat."

The…thing, wuffled again and proceeded to pad over to the ovens. Now that he was standing, Kakei could see the stripped markings circling his bushy tail. The old woman held up a finger and a cook placed a tray of maple, tea sweets on the floor in front of the spirit. The tray disappeared with a small *pop. The tanuki turned to face the table, lowered his head then followed his prize into oblivion.

Shaking his head once, Kakei turned to his host. She had cleared the table of tiles and two steaming cups now sat with a tray of buns between them. She waved for him to sit in the now empty place across from her.

"You haven't eaten. I thought something more substantial than sweets was in order."

"Thank you, Amuro-sama. Considerate as always."

"You make it difficult when you don't give me any warning. Though I suppose you think the amount of," she paused, "_disturbance_ you have been causing should have been warning enough."

Kakei smirked delicately. "And here I thought I was being discreet."

"Saa. Don't lie to an old woman; it's unbecoming. You know damn well what you're about. Shall you share? Or is this merely a social visit?"

"Alas, Amuro-sama, I haven't had time for strictly social visits since I met you."

The old woman nodded and took up her tea. She looked the picture of patience and decorum. Kakei shifted a little nervously, knowing this was a supremely misleading front. His former teacher was never… accommodating, so to speak.

Lifting his own cup from the table, he sipped before speaking.

"The boy I have taken under my protection has come up against something rather more dangerous than I was able to perceive." He scowled, but continued. "I was not properly informed as to the nature of this item and my own investigations were," here the scowl turned inward, "lacking." Looking up at his host, he sat his cup down and spoke in a lowered voice, "I am hoping I may count on your assistance, should any further discrepancies occur?"

The old woman settled her hands in the sleeves of her kimono.

"Have you considered, young one, that some things are beyond your control."

Kakei smiled tightly. "Such things, Amuro-sama, are beyond even gods."

She stared at him, the air seeming to still around them. "Such pride," she smiled, "It makes you strong, but it will also hinder you. You will have my help, within reason, but remember Kakei, _all _students are meant to surpass their masters."

Kakei's face hardened but he nodded sharply.

"Thank you for your time, Amuro-sama. I will take my leave."

So saying, he stood and bowed before exiting without a sound.

For a while after, the old woman sat contemplating her tea as it grew cold in front of her. Truly, some things could not be taught.

* * *

Notes:

Amuro is a traditional surname of Okinawa (not that it's particularly important but it gives some context)

Noren are the curtains that hang in front of many shops and often divide quarters in more traditional housing

Irasshaimase is a form of welcome, generally only used in shop settings


	7. OMAKE

AN: Hello! This is a bit of a gift for all you lovelies that don't hate me for the fact that I barely update. You'll be pleased to know I'm working on some edits and some polishing and hopefully will have a new chapter up soon (i.e. next week, gods willing). In the meantime please enjoy this omake (it reads like a screenplay so the bolded bits are actions). And as always Legal Drug is the sole property of CLAMP and their publishers.

*o*O*o*O*o

The Players:

Ky = Kazahaya

Kk = Kakei

Sa = Saiga

Rk = Rikuo

*o*O*o*O*o*

Ky: "Yaahh what do mean by doing something like this!"

Kk: "Now now Kudo-kun, you musn't show such a face in front of your new father."

Ky: "You're my father, that's that's…some H person."

Kk: "Ahh Saiga love I'm sorry I've raised such a rude boy."

Sa: "It's ok K-darling. We'll just have to show him that H things aren't something to be detested." *draws kakei into a deep swooning embrace

***Kazahaya starts to pass out but falls over into Rikuo**

Rk: "You know it's rude to watch people in a private moment."

***Kazahaya shoots straight up like a cat whose tail has been stepped on**

Ky: "I'm not watching! Besides, how can you let your father do something like that?"

Rk: "He's himself, I'm myself. What does it have to do with me?"

Ky: "But, but, how can you be ok with this situation? It's not even normal!" *becomes depressed

***Rikuo shrugs**

Rk: "What's normal? Let other people worry about it. Dad I'm going to work."

***Saiga turns his attention away from a now thoroughly kissed Kakei**

Sa: "Ok son, be safe. And don't take it easy on any of those oyaji's who want to take you home because you are my own cute son!"

***Kazahaya's eye twitches uncontrollably**

Ky: "Hey, just where do you work…"

Rk: "Advocates Café in Shinjuku ni-chome."

***This time Kazahaya manages to pass out all the way to the floor. May he rest in peace.**


End file.
